Crimson Tears Story 2
by RexsGirl
Summary: the sequel Crimson Tears. YOU MUST READ if you have already read the first Crimson Tears.
1. Chapter 1

_**And here it is! Crimson Tears TWO! Please leave a review and enjoy. **_

Tears rolled down my cheek. Being a Jedi knight, I couldn't cry. It just wasn't okay. I was supposed to be tough and emotionless.

But it was _so _hard.

Just _so _hard.

I didn't have training today with my master. Dad was out in the war. Mom…. I don't know. I was only seven. More tears rolled down my cheeks, turning them a crimson/pink color. I was sad about having to leave everything behind, yet I loved my master like a mommy.

My door slid open.

"Jay? Where did you go?" asked my master, Ahsoka.

I hid deeper underneath the covers of my sleep matt.

"Jay…..you know I can sense you in here."

I heard her footsteps near my matt.

"Jay, what are you doing under there?"

Oh no! If she knew I was crying, she would think I am not fit for a Jedi!

"I'm…sleeping. Please don't disturb me right now…." I heard Ahsoka snort.

"If you were sleeping, then I wouldn't hear your voice. Come out from the covers"

It was a direct order.

I obeyed.

I had to.

"Jay! What's wrong!"

I knew that _this _was what I was trying to avoid.

"Nothing, master. I just…got a fuzz in my ey- I mean I- uhh I scrapped- I uhh…."

She kneeled down to me.

"What's wrong, my little Padawan?"

I couldn't help it. I started bawling.

Just then, Ahsoka's friend walked in. I was so embarrassed that I just put my head in master's shoulder.

"Oh hey Barriss. I'm…kind of in a situation in this point in time…could you maybe come back later?"

"Sure Ahsoka."

She left and I was still really embarrassed.

I didn't wanna talk. I just wanted to go home, or stay with my master like this forever.

_**And more to come! U like? Leave a review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whooo! Next chapter! This has gotta be a record or SOMETHING….**_

_Ahsoka P.O.V_

I kneeled there, cuddling my Padawan. She was really sad about _something._

"Sweetie, what are you sad about? Was someone mean to you? Did you get hurt?"

She shook her head. It was weird because she wouldn't make any eye contact. At all. Her face was red, and she didn't want to seem to let go of me as if I was going to disappear…..

"Jay, look at me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. The only way I can help you is if you talk."

She nodded.

"I miss them!" she wailed and wriggled her way into my lap.

I knew what she meant.

Obi-Wan.

Satine.

Her Parents.

She must sense it too. I had gotten the word from the council that he was gravely injured and stranded on Hoth. Had she sensed it? Or was there another reason? I didn't know.

"Err, Jay, your dad and mom are fine. Is that what you are worried about?"

She shook her head and wouldn't show her face. I could hear her sobbing and there was nothing I could do to cheer her up.

_ Barriss P.O.V_

What I had seen in there was weird. Jay and were good friends. Of course, Ahsoka was her master, but Jay had never hid from _me _before. Oh well.

I had training today.

Push ups, sit ups, pull ups, weight lifting, lightsaber techniques, style techniques visual techniques attack techniques mission techniques- did it end, _ever?_

_Ahsoka P.O.V_

"We can do whatever you would like to do today, Jay." I said to her.

She nodded. It was still fairly early morning, seven or eight- and we were just getting ready to- well, I didn't know yet.

"Jay, you need to brush your hair!" I yelled, running after her in our quarters. Her long blonde hair was ratted from sleep and she HATED brushing her hair and would do anything to get out of it.

"No!" she yelled back laughing. "I don't like smooth hair! It's fine!"

I groaned. This would be quite the wild goose chase.

"Jay! You gat back here!" I said, chasing her with the hairbrush.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Master Skywalker! Oh! I didn't know you were coming!" I said startled as he walked in.

"Whew!" yelled Jay. She ran and hid behind Anakin.

He had a suspicious look on his face.

"Snips….."

_**Ooooh! Ahsoka's in trooooouble! Stay tuned…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jay P.O.V_

My master just stared at me. She had caught me and had pinned me down to brush my hair. I had never felt my hair being this smooth.

I _hated _it.

So I just crossed my arms and pretended my master was invisible.

"What ever are we going to do to you, child?" she asked in her defeated voice.

I giggled. "Maybe we should just not brush my hair, then." I said. Ahsoka chuckled.

There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Barriss.

I let my master open the door.

And I slipped into the bathroom, with revenge for smooth hair in my mind.

_Ahsoka P.O.V_

It was so great just to socialize with Barriss again. Since the huge war had started, we hadn't had time to talk or to do an activity together. Of course, I also had my hands full with Jay, 99.9 percent of the time anyway, so really, what was the point trying to find time.

"So where is your cute little Padawan at this time?" asked Barriss.

Uh oh….

I really didn't know.

I ran to the bathroom door and could hear the water running.

"Jay, open the door!" I said.

"No!" I heard her say. The water kept running.

I undid the lock with the force and walked in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

_Jay P.O.V_

"Well I found your purple lipstick and, well, decided that my hair wants to be purple."

Master put her head in her hand.

"Jay….. I don't understand why you hate your hair so much."

I could see a slight smile at the edge of her face…

"That means you need a bath" she said, the sly smile growing.

"EEEK! NO! I HATE BATHS MORE THAN HAIR BRUSHES!" I screamed and ran from her into my quarters. I caught the look on Barriss's face and wished I had had a camera at that moment.

I didn't know why, but getting clean I just didn't like unless my mom helped me. I really didn't like my hair being touched at _all _unless it was mom.

I jumped onto my sleep matt and hid under the covers.

"No! You can't take me!" I would scream, although I couldn't help laughing.

My wet hair was getting all my blankets wet and purple. Master kept chasing me.

Then I think she finally gave up because she went into the other room with Barriss. It was a long while before I heard footsteps again, and when I did, I recognized Barriss and Ahsoka.

They were both coming for me to make me take a bath!

_**Jay…..what will we do with her? Please leave a review! If I'm lucky, and get enough positive comments, I might update today again….**_


	4. Chapter 4

_ Jay P.O.V_

"Hey jay, why don't we play a little game?" said master. "You can be the master, and I will be the Padawan."

This sounded awesome!

"Okay!" I came out from in under the bed sheets and felt two hands on my waist.

"NO! I SWEAR TO FORCE I WILL NOT TAKE A BATH! YOU ALREADY BRUSHED MY HAIR AND I ACTUALLY KIND OF TOLERATED IT! NO BATH! NO BATH!"

"Sorry Jay. You're caught now. Now just hold still" (I wiggled and wiggled) "and let me walk you to the bathtub."

"NO! ACK NO!"

Barriss and master actually got me into the bathroom.

"Take your clothes off" said master.

"NO!"

"Jay….."

"Okay fine whatever."

I took my tunic off grudgingly.

"Get in. now, Jay." She said.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?"

"I am allergic to hot water." Ahsoka sighed. "You better get in there by the time I count to three, Padawan." She said in her annoyed voice.

"Fine." I said.

"Now Barriss and I are going to try and get all the purple out of-"

"NO! I LIKE THE PURPLE!" I screamed.

"Jay, that's the reason why you are in the bath in the first place." She said. I shook my head.

"Im in here because my meanie-head master wants me to get me allergic the water!" I realized what I said didn't make sense.

"Will you ever stop being difficult?" I heard master mutter under her breath.

After the chaos ended, I was tired. There was still purple in my hair, (YAE!) and my master was really unhappy with me about that.

So I decided that I would do something to get back at my master, just for fun, of course. I thought I already had some ideas in mind, but I had just thought of the best-est idea ever!

_**One hint, purple paint. I know! What a weird hint! Anyway, plz leave a review. Oh, I would also appreciate ideas, because I'm running low, you know, because this chapter was kinda short.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Jay P.O.V _

It was getting close to bed time. My master was on the Holonet and I was inspecting how much purple was in my hair. It was only a light shade. Nothing like it had been. I was so mad at my master! I wanted purple hair!

But did master?

A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

_Purple…_

_Ahsoka P.O.V_

If I could get all of this work done tonight, Jay and I could train together in the morning. And _man….._she really needed more exercise to keep the jitters away.

_Jay P.O.V_

The sky was now hitting dusk. I was beginning to get a little tired. _No. _I thought. Tonight I would be up late. Way past anytime I have stayed up to by far!

_**10:00 PM**_

Master had just gone to bed. 10:00 was a fairly early bed time for me, but oh well. I had masters purple lipstick in my hand as I crept into her room. She was sleeping; I could tell by the way her chest rose and fell rhythmically.

Oh this was gonna be _goooood…_

I was right by her bed- "SURPRISE!" yelled my master. I was so scared I screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE?" I asked.

"Oh I dunno. Waiting for a sneak attack from my crazy Padawan maybe…." She said slyly.

"maaas-_terr" _I groaned.

"Only doing my job." She said in her overly former voice. I laughed. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Since you're already up, we can stay up late and watch a movie on my Holopad if you want to."

"Yessss! I would love to!" master picked me up (she never used to anymore, trying to break me of the habit) and we went and watched the most awesome movie ever.

I still had the word revenge floating around in my head though…

So while master was watching the movie, I put the purple lipstick (with the cap off) under her pillow. That would be such a nasty surprise!

It would be so gross I almost felt bad but revenge felt good!

_**Uhh oh…. Look out Ahsoka! Sorry about the short chapter. I'm not feeling. Well. I hate sore throats and I think I'm getting one! Dang it. Oh well. I will update as soon as possible!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Jay P.O.V_

It was almost time for revenge. ALMOST! I didn't know how long I could last without completely _dying _of excitement!

1:00 in the morning.

_Here we go._

"Goodnight master." I said as she turned out my light.

"Night' Jay. We have some training exercises in the morning, so try and get some sleep." I nodded. I think she would be too annoyed in the morning to do training at all.

_6:00 AM_

I heard a scream from the other room.

BINGO!

"JAY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" screamed Ahsoka. Purple smears were all over her lekku and her back, staining her outfit. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Now we are both purple!" I shrieked in excitement.

"Jay….." uh oh. That voice meant I would be tickled. Or she would give me a bath. Or something _horrible _like that.

"Oh yea. About the purple. I like it. Your albino now!"

"Jay. Albino is white." She said in her exasperated voice.

"I KNEW THAT!" I screamed. "And now I need to go"—"no, you don't Jay. You will stay right here. I will shower and then we will train. You are not getting off the hook so easily this time."

There was a knock at the door.

"ILL GET IT!" I screamed almost before Ahsoka even heard it.

I opened the sliding door up with the force and,

_It was dad!_

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran up to him. Not even thinking about it, the old habit of me putting my arms up to be picked up came back in a flash.

"Should I even ask about your hair?" he said to Ahsoka and I.

"No! Don't! It's a really boring story anyway. I don't think you would want to hear it…"—"yes, jay, I really would like to know."

I stayed silent.

"HEY! LOOK AT THE TIME!" I said rather loudly.

"What?"

"I THINK IT'S TIME FOR SOMEONE TO DO SOMETHING SOMEWHERE! OKAY, BYE DAD! COME AROUND SOON. SEE YOU LATER!" I yelled.

Whew!

_**Sorrrrrry about the long wait! I have just had the worse writers block EVER! I really don't know when I will update next….. THANKS ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I am ****alienvspredator5 or Jason. Some probably know me and some probably don't. But either way I am here to give some bad news and some good news. The bad news is Rex'sgirl got hurt and that's the reason she has not uploaded more chapters for her story. The good news is however she is fine and will be getting back to writing her stories again soon. But in the meantime she has asked me to write her chapters till she gets back.**

**If some know me then these next few chapters will be longer than Rex'sgirl's chapters like the other stories I write. Also just because Rex'sgirl is asking me to write her stories doesn't mean she won't be involve in these chapters. Once I finish with one chapter I will send her the ones I finished and she will make the changes she wants to them to make sure they are how she wants them.**

**Now for the disclaimer rex'sgirl doesn't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just her oc character Jay. I hope what I write will be how she and all her readers want it. Here we go time to continue where she left off enjoy.**

_Jay's P.O.V_

I continued running around the jedi temple to look for something to do till my master forgets about the prank I did to her and my dad asking about my purple hair. Which I knew could be a while so I decided to go looking around the temple to find some fun.

Then remembered that today in the cafeteria they were giving out Maja fruit for dessert. So I quickly ran towards to the cafeteria to get some before they ran out. When I turned the corner I accidently bumped into someone so hard that I fell backwards to the floor. I rubbed my head as it hit the floor wondering who I hit till I heard a familiar voice.

"You okay Jay?" I looked up and saw it was my 'brother' Michael and next to him was his friend Zachary.

"MICHAEL!" I shouted as I jumped off from the floor and ran into Michael and gave him a big hug. I felt Michael lift me up and returned the hug. It had been months since I had seen Michael and I really missed him.

I met Michael two years ago when he came to Mandalore with my dad to see my mom and me. Michael stayed with me to protect me from evil men who wanted to hurt my parents. At first I didn't like Michael but after he took care of me I started to warm up to him and looked up to him like a big brother I never had but wanted. When I came to the jedi temple I asked my master where Michael was and sadly she told me he was out on an important mission which would take him a long time to come back from. I was sad that I wasn't going to see my big brother but for some reason I could feel my master was feeling just as sad that he wasn't there as well.

"Hey there Jay how have you been? And wow is it just me or have you gotten bigger the last time I saw you?" Michael asked as he set me back down and got down on one knee to face me.

"I got bigger I got bigger and yes I missed you sooooooooooo much big brother" I said as I told Michael how much I missed him.

"I missed you too Jay but don't worry I won't be going out again for a long time. After our successful mission we have been given a lot of time off" Michael said. When I heard him say he wasn't going anywhere for a long time I suddenly felt a huge joy going through my body. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him again.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes Jay I promise" Michael said which made me even happier.

"Awwww isn't this nice, hey big brother aren't you going to introduce your little sister to _your_ big brother?" Zach said interrupting our moment.

"Right Jay this is Zachary he is a jedi knight and is also my big brother that I told you about" Michael said as he got back on his feet and introduced Zachary to me who I remembered through Michael's stories.

I looked up and down examining Zach before I responded. "Hi Zach I'm Jay nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too Jay good to fina-OW" I then quickly kicked Zach in the shins and hid behind Michael as we saw Zach jump around on one leg holding his other where I kicked him. "What the heck was that for?"

"That was for picking on my big brother when you two were growing up" I said as I peaked my head behind Michael. I remembered Michael telling me about all the times that Zach had picked on Michael with his pranks and jokes. I know it's the job of the older sibling to defend the young sibling but I didn't care because I know if Michael would take care of me from harm then I should do the same.

"First of all those were jokes and harmless fun and sec" "How is it harmless fun leaving a ten year in the middle of the city with those stupid blue monkeys attacking me?" Michael said interrupting Zach.

Hearing what he did to my brother made me mad again so I quickly ran up to Zach while he was distracted and kicked him in the other leg causing him to lose his balance and fall. I ran back behind Michael who laughed a bit by what happened. I smiled and was glad Michael was happy but I quickly turned serious when Zach got up.

"You okay man?" Michael asked.

"I will once I strang…I mean once I get my sorry from that brat so apologize kid" Zach said. I glared at him and stuck my tongue out at him which seemed to annoy him more. "Why you little."

"Cool it Zach she's just being protective of her big brother you should know all about that right?" Michael said as Zach sighed and nodded before he turned to me. "Jay look what happened years ago was just our way of having fun with one another. Heck one time I took his mattress while he slept and left him floating in the middle of a lake all night."

"Really all night?" I asked surprise by what Michael did to Zach and that actually sounded like a fun prank.

"Yes and when he woke up he fell into the water and had to swim back" Michael said which made us both laugh while Zach stood in front of us annoyed.

"But anyways we did things to each other out of fun never out of spite do you understand?" Michael asked as I nodded telling him I understood what I said.

"Soooo do you think my master will understand when I tell her what you said?" I asked.

"Huh your master? Oh yeah it's Ahsoka isn't it I still can't believe they gave her a padawan after all the trouble she did as a padawan on her first mission" Zach said who seemed surprise Ahsoka was my master.

"Why what did she do?" I asked curious on what kind of trouble my master got into.

"Well your master nearly got her master killed three times all while trying to help him. Funny stuff and before you defend Ahsoka Michael let me say that yes I have caused my master some trouble but at least I didn't try to get her killed on our first mission" Zach said guessing what Michael would say.

"Actually I wasn't even…never mind Jay I forgot to mention some things first what did you do to your hair and what did you do to your master?" Michael asked.

"Oh well I pained my hair purple because I wanted to and before you say anything I will not clean it off. I like purple and I like my hair having purple and I don't want anyone to take away my purple from my hair" I said.

"Ooookay fair enough if that's what you want to do with your hair that's fine I'm not going to force you to remove it" Michael said.

"Thank you big brother" I said glad Michael wasn't going to remove my purple from my hair.

"You're welcome now what did you do to Ahsoka little Jay?" Michael asked.

"Um I painted purple smears all over her lekku and her back" I said nervously thinking Michael might get mad at me. But before he said anything Zach broke out laughing and fell to the floor.

"Oh man that is hilarious how come I didn't come up with something like that. You are a genius Jay I am sorry for calling you a brat, ah man I wish I could have been there to see the look on her face when she woke up and saw what you did" Zach said as he sat up and congratulated me.

"Thank you Zach and I'm glad you like it now my master and I both have purple on our heads" I said as Zach and I laughed a little till Michael gave us an annoying look.

"First of all…yes that was a funny prank little Jay but Jay that wasn't a very nice thing to do to your master" Michael said. "You need to go talk to her and say you're sorry for what you did."

"Awwwww do I have to big brother? Can't you talk to her and tell her I'm sorry?" I said now wanting to face my master, not yet at least.

"Sorry kid but you need to face the consequences of your actions especially if you're a jedi" Michael said.

I sighed and knew Michael was right but I didn't want to face my master yet. Zach then walked over towards me and whispered something into my ears which made me smile mischievously. "Big brother?" I turned to Michael and put on my saddest puppy eye look I could mustered which caused Michael to feel bad for me.

"Ah fine I'll go talk to her but you will need to talk to her too when I am done got it?" Michael asked.

"Of course big brother" I said.

"Good Zach keep an eye on her would you I need to go see Ahsoka and see how bad the damage is" Michael said, Zach nodded and Michael walked off to find Ahsoka.

"That was perfect well done little one you really are impressing me these last few minutes" Zach said as he got down on one knee to face me.

"Thank you Zach and thanks for telling me that Michael can't resist my puppy eye look" I said thanking Zach for telling me that Michael can't resist the look from any child like me who could pull it off perfectly.

"You're welcome now then do you want to have a little fun…mainly on your master?" Zach asked.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked curious on what he had planned.

"Well hearing you say you painted your master's lekku purple has given me an idea. One I think you will like a lot since it involves a lot of purple paint" Zach said which made me smile even more thinking about what he had planned.

"Tell me tell me tell me what is it what is it what is it?" I said repeatedly as I jumped up and down wondering what it was Zach had planned.

"Okay here's the plan" Zach said as he explained to me the plan.

_Michael's P.O.V _

I walked towards Ahsoka's room where I knocked on the door and waited for her to come out. Just then the door opened and out came Obi wan. "Hey master what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came by originally to see my daughter but it seems she took off somewhere so I had a little chat with her master who seemed to have had a lot of trouble with her" Obi wan said as I looked inside the room and soon closed my mouth from laughing when I saw Ahsoka.

"Michael is that you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah it's me mind if I come in?" I asked.

"No no don't come in I um am changing so please don't come in" Ahsoka lied not wanting me to see what Jay did to her.

"Ahsoka it's okay Jay told me what happened and trust me you don't look that bad" I said trying to help Ahsoka not feel embarrass. Ahsoka sighed and told Obi wan to let me in who soon turned and left the room leaving me with some alone time with Ahsoka. I locked the doors and entered into her room where I saw her looking into the mirror checking the damage on what her apprentice did.

"Wow you look….um good?" I said not thinking what I could say.

"No I don't I look horrible what's worst about this is I can't wash this off since my shower is broken. Apparently Jay must have broken the shower so I wouldn't be able to wash this off" Ahsoka said.

I walked towards Ahsoka and wrapped my arms around her giving her a hug. I leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek which caused her to turn to face me. "I don't care what you look like, your still the most beautiful angel I have ever seen."

Ahsoka smiled and brought me in for a kiss on the lips. She wrapped her arm around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Thank you Michael I should have known you would say that."

"No problem my angel anything for you….plus you do look hot with all that purple on your head" I said as Ahsoka removed her arms and punched me in my arm playfully.

"Shut up" Ahsoka said laughing a little.

"Fine fine sorry anyways um Jay wanted me to talk to you to calm you down so you don't get too mad at her and not remove her purple from her head" I said as I told her about Jay.

"Oh no she is in trouble and I will remove all that purple from her hair" Ahsoka said.

"Oh come on Ahsoka she is only eight years old I think you should give let her have what color she has for her hair. Besides I'm sure eventually she will miss her old hair so she'll want to turn it back when she gets bored of purple. If not eventually it will go away and all you have to do is keep her away from any purple paint" I said trying to get Ahsoka to not be mad at Jay.

"Let me guess this straight you want me to forget what Jay did ever happened?" Ahsoka said who didn't seem to like what I wanted her to do.

"Look Ahsoka I know it can be difficult with Jay but trust me once she softens up to you she will behave a little better. Look I never asked you for anything right? So could you do this for me could you forget this whole thing ever happened?" I asked hoping Ahsoka would forgive her padawan.

Ahsoka sighed and decided to do what is right. "Fine I will forgive her…as soon as I get this paint off me."

"My shower should work I haven't used it so you can go ahead and use it" I said glad Ahsoka was going to forgive Jay.

"Thank you Michael I'll be back then but first" Ahsoka said as she leaned forward and kissed me passionately before breaking the kiss. "I'll see you soon" Ahsoka said as she left the room with her cloak and covered her head with her hood.

_Jay's P.O.V_

Zach and I opened the door to Michael's room and looked around to make sure the close was clear. Once we saw no one was around we ran out of the room and hid around the corner and waited.

"Are you sure she will show up?" I asked wondering if Zach was right.

"You said you broke her shower so if I know my brother and I do he will have her go use his shower" said Zach as just on cue I saw my master Ahsoka walking fast towards Michael's room wearing her hood over her head to cover her lekku. Once she was inside Zach and I high fived the other and then we ran off so we wouldn't be around when Ahsoka came out.

_20 Minutes later (Michael's P.O.V)_

I had finished talking to Obi wan about letting Jay keep her purple hair which was no easy task to do. Since he wanted his daughter to have her normal hair but if having her hair purple made her happy then he would let her keep her hair purple.

After I left I decided to go see how things were going with Ahsoka and Jay. Just then I saw Jay and Zach running out of a corner. And the two looked like they were running for some time now.

"I think we lost her" Zach said who looked over around the corner.

"You [panting] think so?" Jay asked who was out of breath.

"Yeah now I think if we keep doing this till we get to your dad's room I think we will be fine" Zach said. "Damn girl she can't even take a small joke."

"Who can't take a small joke?" I said sneaking up on Zach and Jay who jumped when I appeared behind them.

"Dude you nearly gave me a heart attack" Zach said as he had his hand on his chest trying to calm his heart down.

"What did you two do this time?" I asked suspiciously wondering what Zach and Jay did.

"Nothing" Jay and Zach said in unison.

"You're lying what did you do?" I said knowing they were lying.

Before they said anything we heard a loud yell coming from the corner. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" shouted a loud voice that sounded like Ahsoka.

"Whoops got to go bye man come on Jay" Zach said as he grabbed Jay by her arm and the two ran off fast

I wondered what they did and why Ahsoka was so pissed at them till I saw Ahsoka coming out of the corner and her whole body was now purple. "Where are they?" Ahsoka demanded as she had a murderous look in her eyes.

"Ahsoka what how?" I asked confused on what happened till Ahsoka grabbed me by my shirt.

"Where did they go!" Ahsoka demanded again as I could tell she was beyond angry. I slowly pointed to the direction Zach and Jay ran off. Then Ahsoka took her hands off me and ran off to find Zach and Jay.

I stood there shocked and surprised by what just happened. "What in the force happened?" I wondered how from a few minutes ago Ahsoka was going to forgive Jay for what she did to her wanting to kill her. **Should I go help them?** I thought thinking if I should help Jay and Zach. But then I thought whatever they did it was their fault and must suffer the consequences. "Ah forget it I think I'll take a nap…right after I take a quick shower."

**Well that's the end of the chapter and I hope you all like it. I hope this keeps you all busy till Rex'sgirl is back on working with her stories again. Yes Michael and Zach are from my story called "Warrior's of the force" and yes I did ask for rex'sgirl for permission to let me add my characters here since her character Jay is in my story sequel.**

**Anyways we hope you like this chapter and please leave some reviews to tell rex'sgirl and I how you like this chapter bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jason: Chapter eight is here and Rex'sgirl is still out but feeling much better. She will be back as soon as she can and she has asked me to continue with the story which leaves this chapter and one more to end it.**

**Jay: Awwww how long till she comes back…did she abandon us?**

**Jason: Of course not she just got hurt but she is feeling better but needs time to get well. **

**Jay: I hope so…I heard that something bad is suppose to happen what is it?**

**Jason: Wait and see kid. Now then time for the disclaimer Rex'sgirl or myself own anything of star wars just our own oc characters. Hers is Jay and mine are Michael and Zachary.**

**Jay: Enjoy and we hope you like it.**

_Jedi temple (Jay's P.O.V)_

Zachary and I were in my dad's room. My dad was in the other room with my master and Michael. Michael was there to calm Ahsoka down and keep her from killing us. Zach was next to me as we were sitting down on my dad's bed. We both knew we were in trouble and we only hoped things wouldn't turn out too bad.

"What do you think they're going to do?" I asked to Zach who didn't seem worried as I was.

"Eh either they will either make us say we're sorry or as they have done to me in the past they had me clean the cafeteria when I accidently caused a food fight" Zach said who didn't seem worried.

I laughed a bit by what Zach said and wished I could have been there to see the food fight. We then heard the doors slide open and in came my dad and my master. And from the looks of things I sense Zach and I were in deep trouble.

"Zachary the council has decided to put you on archive duty for three months" Obi wan said.

"WHAT! Archive duty? Come on can't you guys have me clean the temple or something?" Zach said as he sounded like he was begging them not to give him that punishment.

"The council knows you enjoy cleaning up your mess and they decided to give you something you hate. Archive duty is one of them so get going now" Obi wan said as Zach just grumbled and walked off out of the room towards the library.

"And as for you Jay" Ahsoka said. **Uh oh they saved me for last what could be my punishment. **I thought wondering what it could be. "We have decided that not only will we be removing the purple from your hair but your punishment is you will be grounded for a week in your room."

"WHAT! But mommy is suppose to be coming tonight can't I go see her and then accept my punishment?" I shouted.

"Sorry Jay but I'm afraid that's not going to happen" Ahsoka said.

"Bu-but dad please I'm sorry can I go see mommy tonight please" I pleaded to my dad with tears near forming in my eyes wanting to go see my mom.

"I'm sorry Jay but it isn't my choice to make. The council has made they're choice I'm sorry" Obi wan said feeling sad at what he told his daughter but knew he had to.

I was shocked that my dad agreed with the jedi council about not letting me see my mom. I was both sad and angry that they weren't going to let me see my mom. "Jay I'm sorry but…" before my master could continue I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. "Jay come back here!" I heard my master shout but I didn't stop I continued running till I made it back to my room.

I went in and ran towards my bedroom and locked the door. Once it was locked I ran to my bed and put my face onto my pillow crying my eyes out. It wasn't fair that I wasn't going to see my mommy. I hated my master for not letting me go and for not telling me why they wouldn't let me see my mommy.

I laid there in my bed still crying. I wanted to see my mommy, I missed her so much and I wanted to see her. **But how would I be able to see her?** I thought trying to think of a way to see her. Then an idea popped into my mind. I didn't care if the council said I couldn't go see her. I was going to see her and I will.

_Michael's P.O.V_

I left my room after taking a small nap. I ate a lot at the cafeteria today and had to help some of the jedi masters with some of the younglings that ate too much of the maja fruit. Of course they weren't as bad as Jay when she ate the fruit. Speaking of the girl I hadn't seen her all day. I looked out the window and saw the sun was setting down and I knew Jay would probably like to hear me tell her a story. She may be getting older but from what I saw today I can assume she still likes hearing stories before going to bed.

I walked towards Ahsoka's room where I spotted Ahsoka who had gotten most of the purple off of her skin. Although she still has some small purple stains on her skin and on her lekku. "Um hey Ahsoka" I said as I approached her.

"Oh hey Michael what's up?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing much um I see you have gotten most of the purple you got from your padawan and Zach off of you" I said as I pointed to the small stains on Ahsoka's skin.

"Yeah well it won't be for much longer. Just need to take another long shower and I will finally get this stuff off of me" Ahsoka said as she looked at the stains.

"Well I think you looked cute with all that purple on you. In fact you looked kind of hot" I said trying to lighten Ahsoka up.

"Well thanks but I prefer my original skin than anything else. But thanks for the compliment" Ahsoka said.

"You're welcome now then where is little Jay I have a story I think she is going to like" I said till I noticed Ahsoka's expression changed to a worried look.

"I thought she was with you?" Ahsoka said.

"Why would she be with me?" I asked her and now I was starting to worry.

"I found this note from her saying she was going to be with you" Ahsoka said as she showed me the note in Jay's hand writing. "I was heading over to tell her she was grounded and she was to stay in her room.

I stood there a moment worried that Jay may have ran away. I tried to sense for her presence but I couldn't sense her. This meant she wasn't at the jedi temple. "Ahsoka does Obi wan know Jay is gone?"

"No I didn't have time to show him the note why?" Ahsoka asked worried that something bad happened to Jay.

"I think she ran away from the temple but I don't understand why?" I said wondering why she ran away.

"Um I think she ran away because we grounded her and told her she couldn't see her mom tonight. But that's only because we have been told that there is a chance someone might try to hurt Dutchess Satine and we couldn't risk sending Jay over to her if it meant her getting hurt" Ahsoka said as she tried to explain why they wouldn't let Jay see her mom.

"Ahsoka they could have asked me to look out for Jay. I have known her for two years and I would have protected her if there were any signs of trouble" I said as I couldn't believe the council didn't allow Jay to see her mother.

"I know that and I tried to tell the council and Jay but the council didn't listen and Jay ran off before I had a chance to tell her. This is my fault we have to get her back" Ahsoka said.

"I agree…[Whistle!] Beth come here girl" I whistled as my Anoobas dog Beth came out of the corner and stopped as I petted her on the head. "Good girl, Ahsoka do you have something of Jay that Beth here can track down?"

"I think so um wait what about the note" Ahsoka said as she handed me the note and I had Beth sniff the note. Once she finished sniffing she lifted her head and tried to find the scent. Once she got it she ran off with us following her and hoped she would lead us to Jay.

_Jay's P.O.V_

I walked around the city wearing a cloak and my hood over my face trying to find the senate building. I knew then when I passed by a bar that I was lost. I had originally had planned to take a taxi to the senate building but I didn't have any money. I had tried to remember where the senate building was from looking from the jedi temple. At that time I thought it would be easy but I knew in the back of my mind that this wasn't a smart plan.

I had continued walking around the city trying to find my way back to the temple but I knew I wasn't getting anywhere. I saw several men who were looking at me weirdly so when I saw this I quickly ran till I was far away from them. I turned a corner till I saw nothing more but more buildings. I knew I was lost and there was no way I was going to find my way back alone. I needed help but even if I ask someone would they help me or ignore me.

"Hey little one are you lost?" I turned around to see a blue duro with red eyes, tubes on his cheeks, and was wearing a trench coat with a big hat on his head.

"Um no I'm not" I said trying to show I wasn't lost.

"Oh don't be scared little one I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you" the duro said as he got down on one knee to look at me. "What is your name?"

"Um I'm Jay and who are you?" I asked cautiously wondering who this guy was.

"My name is Cad nice to meet you little one" Cad said. His name sounded familiar but I couldn't remember where I heard the name before. "So where are you trying to go little one?"

"Um the senate building do you know where it is?" I asked.

"As a matter a fact I do in fact that is where I was going. Why don't I take you there little one?" Cad said smiling nicely enough for me to think he was nice. But then I remember something Michael had always taught me if I don't know the person then I shouldn't go anywhere with them.

"Um sorry no thank you but could you tell me where it is though?" I asked.

"Come now little one why don't I take you to the senate building it's not trouble at all" Cad said where I suddenly began to sense something was wrong here. I sensed he wasn't nice and I knew it.

"Um no thank you and I think I'll just go home now so bye" I said as I tried to leave but then Cad grabbed me by the arm hard. "Let me go let me go now!"

"You're not going anywhere little one" Cad said as I struggled to get out of his grip till he pressed something and soon I felt jolts of bolts electrocuting me before I blacked out. "That was easy."

Bane picked up the body of Jay and was heading towards his speeder when he heard a growl behind him. Bane turned around and saw an Anoobas dog standing behind him growling at Bane. "Well what do we have here a little mutt lost his way too?" Bane said as he took out his blaster and aimed it at the dog. "Here I'll put you out of your misery Fido."

As Bane cocked his blaster it was suddenly flown out of his hand. Bane looked at where went and saw a figure wearing a cloak and a hood. Once the figure removed the hood Bane recognized who it was. "Well well Kenobi's apprentice Michael."

"Cad Bane I see you haven't changed much since we last met. I see your still taking on people much smaller than you huh?" Michael said as he saw Jay's body on Bane's speeder. "Let the girl go now."

"I don't think so see a jedi is worth a million credits. They never said the jedi could be a youngling so I thought to myself why not try taking a youngling" Bane said as he took out his other blaster. Michael moved forward but stopped when Bane pointed his blaster towards Jay. "I wouldn't do that if I were you boy."

"Let her go Bane if you want a jedi then take me instead she isn't even a jedi" Michael said not wanting Jay to get hurt.

"She may not be a jedi but I heard that the Death Watch we're interested in a child named Jay. Who happens to be the daughter of Dutchess Satine which means if Death Watch is interested in her then chances are so will the separatist" Bane said. "Now drop your lightsaber and leave jedi."

"You got three choices Bane and I suggest you take one of them because in a minute if you don't make your choice then I will make the third choice for you" Michael said as he removed his cloak and set it down. "One you give me the girl back and I forget I ever saw you. Two we end up fighting as always with the chance of one of us getting killed or wounded but in the end the girl goes free."

"Hmmmm and what is the third option?" Bane asked as he had his gun close to Jay till he heard a lightsaber activated and looked over to see a Togruta girl on his speeder with her lightsaber close to his throat.

"Or my friend Ahsoka who you know very well will cut your throat and we walk out of here with you dead" Michael said as he saw Ahsoka holding her saber close to Bane's throat.

"It seems you got me in a difficult situation here then…..all right I think I'll take option one" Bane said as he tossed his gun away and backed away from the speeder. Ahsoka kept her saber up while Michael went over and picked Jay up.

"Before you go Bane here is a warning we want to give you and everyone else in the galaxy that is after Jay. If you ever come near her again we promise you will suffer a fate worse than death understand?" Michael said in a threatening tone.

Bane understood and activated his jets taking off. Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and went to check on Jay. "Is she okay?" Ahsoka asked worried Jay was hurt.

"She's fine unconscious but fine" Michael said.

"Oh thank the force I'm glad she's okay" Ahsoka said sighing that Jay was still okay. "If anything had happened to her I don't know what I would have done."

"Hey she's okay and nothing bad happened to her okay" Michael said as he tried to calm Ahsoka down. "Now then get her home I'll be back."

"Wait where are you going?" Ahsoka asked as she took Jay.

"Just going to see an old friend I'll be back soon" Michael said as he took off leaving Ahsoka alone with Jay and Beth.

"Be careful" Ahsoka whispered as she looked down at Jay who was still unconscious. She sighed and was glad Jay was okay. "All right Beth let's go home" Ahsoka said as Beth barked in agreement and Ahsoka headed back to the jedi temple with Beth right besides her.

**Not a long chapter like the last one but I think Rex'sgirl liked it so we hope you like it too. Now then the next chapter is the last one and it probably won't be as long as this one but I promise if it takes a while to update then it means either I am working on it or Rex'sgirl is back and she is taking care of it. Not sure but when it's updated you will know. Please leave some reviews and tell us what you thought of the chapter. Good bye and take care everyone bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The final chapter is here and Rex'sgirl would like to thank those who read her story and for the ones who left the reviews. Rex'sgirl will be back soon but has asked me to end this story and I hope many will like how I end this final chapter. I am glad to have been able to help out with this story and I thank Rex'sgirl for letting me help her.**

**Now then Rex'sgirl doesn't own anything of star wars or the clone wars just her oc character Jay and I don't own anything from Rex'sgirl or from the star wars series just my oc characters Michael and Zachary. Enjoy the final chapter.**

_(Jay's P.O.V)_

I opened my eyes and saw I was in my room. I sat up slowly and held my head when my head started hurting. When my head stopped hurting I sat up trying to remember wha happened and why my head hurt till I remembered. I remembered getting mad at my master for me getting her skin purple, me sneaking out to see my mom, I got lost, met some guy who offered to help me who was actually trying to kidnap me, I tried to run away till I felt a sharp pain going through my body and then I blacked out.

"How are you feeling?" I looked over and saw my master coming into my room.

"Master? What happened how did I get here?" I asked curious on how I got back to my room.

"Michael and I saved you after Bane tried to kidnap you" Ahsoka said as she explained to Jay what happened.

"Wait Michael and you saved me?" I said surprised that my master came to save me after I got mad at her.

"Yes we did…Jay why did you run off from the temple?" Ahsoka said as she sat down next to Jay on my bed with a concern look on her face.

"Because…I wanted to see my mommy and I knew you wouldn't let me go see her because you and daddy punished me" I said as I lowered my head down not wanting to see my master. "I'm sorry I ran off master I just missed her so much. I just wanted to see my mommy that's all."

Ahsoka sighed and knew that was the main reason she ran off. Ahsoka decided to tell her padawan the truth on why she couldn't see her mother and hoped she understood. "Jay the reason we didn't want you to see your mother is because…we found out that several members of Deathwatch have been spying on her. If they saw you with her they would try to kidnap you to get to your mother like before."

"Dea-deathwatch was here on Coruscant? Is my mommy okay?" I said remembering the last time I met deathwatch and how they tried to kidnap me and when they hurt Michael.

"Yes and we couldn't let them get to you. So we talked to your mother who agreed as well that your safety is should be our number one priority which meant we couldn't risk taking you to your mother where they can find out about you" Ahsoka said as she finished explain to Jay why she couldn't see her mother. "I'm sorry Jay I wanted to tell you but we just didn't think you would understand."

"No I should be the one to say that. I'm sorry master for what I did to you, getting mad at you, and running away. I shouldn't have done that master I'm really sorry" I said as I apologized to my master.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Jay and she brought her close so she could hug her. "Jay you're still young and I understand why you did what you did. But you need to understand that you are now a jedi and you need to learn not to do things like what you did. Including running off without listening to everything you are being told."

I nodded and understood what my master was saying. I then felt my master's hand going through my hair which still had some purple on it. "But you're still young and me taking away your fun will not help you so…" I saw the door slide open and there stood Michael smiling.

"Big brother what are you doing here?" I asked wondering what Michael was doing here.

"I came because I brought someone who has wanted to see you but first close your eyes" Michael said as I covered my eyes wondering what the surprise was.

Michael stood aside and allowed the person to walk into the room. The person walked towards the bed as Ahsoka stood up to let the person sit down next to Jay. "Open your eyes now" Michael said as I opened my eyes I looked over to my side and saw who it was.

"MOMMY!" I shouted as I wrapped my arms around my mommy who was the surprise that Michael told me.

"Hello Jay I have missed you so much" Dutchess Satine said as she return her daughter's hug.

"I missed you too mommy I missed you soooo much" I said feeling tears being formed in my eyes but I didn't care I was just so happy to see my mommy again.

"Oh my dear Jay I am so sorry for not letting you come over yesterday. I was just worried you would be caught by deathwatch and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you" Satine said as she broke the hug and just stared at her daughter who was happy to see her.

"I know mom and I am not mad at you. I know you were doing it to keep me safe" I said as I wiped some of my tears away.

"Well I have some good news to tell you. I finished early on my work here and now I have plenty of time to spend with you" Satine said which seemed to have excited Jay who was happy to hear she was going to spend time with her mommy. "In fact we got a whole week to spend time together."

"Really you mean it?" I said excitedly that my mom and I were going to spend a whole week with my mommy.

"Are the council okay with this?" Satine asked as she turned to Ahsoka and Michael who seemed happy that Jay was going to spend time with her mom.

"I'm sure they are if not they will have a little word with Zach" Michael said who could guess what Zach would do to the council if they said no.

"If not I can say we would go on a 'mission' where you two can spend as much time with each other as possible" Ahsoka said.

"Thank you master thank you big brother" I jumped out the bed and hugged both my master and my brother Michael for what they were doing.

"You're welcome now then go spend time with your mom and have fun okay?" Ahsoka asked. Jay nodded and ran back to her mommy to tell her everything that she has done since she left home.

Michael and Ahsoka both left the room so they could give booth mother and daughter some alone time. "You did good Ahsoka I'm glad you did that for Jay" Michael said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well I have you to thank too, since you are the one who convinced her to come see her daughter while you dealt with deathwatch" Ahsoka said as she sat down next to him.

"That was nothing, besides I did say to Jay I would look out for her and so I did what I thought a big brother should do" Michael said as he had his hands behind his head.

"You do make a good big brother" Ahsoka said as she yawned loudly before resting her head on Michael's lap. "And you would make a good father" Ahsoka whispered.

"Huh what did you say?" Michael said as he looked down but saw Ahsoka was asleep and he didn't want to wake her up. Michael yawned a bit too remembering Ahsoka and him stayed up late planning this whole thing that they forgot to get some sleep. Michael laid his head back and had one of his hand on Ahsoka. He then rubbed on her lekku admiring her beauty and thinking back what Ahsoka said. "A dad huh? Well you would make an amazing mother my angel" Michael whispered before dozing off.

**Well that is the end of this story and I'm sorry for not making it as big as the others didn't have much idea on how it should have ended but I hope this way is how Rex'sgirl wanted it. I hope many have enjoyed this story and please leave some reviews on what you thought of this story and this chapter. Goodbye everyone, thank you all and thank you Rex'sgirl for letting me help you with this story. Take care everyone, goodbye, and have a great summer. **


End file.
